Strange Love
by CaptainOblivious1161
Summary: Golden Boy finally defeats Voldemort and Draco and his mother has changed. But he still loathed the Weasley children, or does he? Yay! My first fanfic!R&R! GWDM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Perfection, Well For Some Anyway.**

Draco Malfoy sat at his window staring through at the sunset. He had been awake all night thinking about his father, Lucius Malfoy. Thinking about his life after his father had been sent to Azkaban almost a month earlier. It had been almost perfect. His mother, Narcissa, had changed and so had he. Golden Boy had finally defeated Voldemort and his life, dare he say it, was actually normal. Their Dark Marks had fallen away with the dead skin and this meant, to both his and his mother's relief, they were finally free from the clutches of Lucius and more importantly, Voldemort.

He jumped and almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in at the unexpected knock on the door. Why would his mother be knocking on his door at five o'clock in the morning? He was a little worried but unknown to him he had absolutely no reason to be.

"Yeah?" Draco asked as he waited for the door to open. Narcissa walked in and gave Draco, who was still in jeans and a t-shirt, a concerned look. Draco shot her an equally concerned look as they both asked the same question.

"What are you doing up at five o'clock in the damn morning?"

"You first!" They once again said in synch. They both shot the other very stern looks, even though they were fighting the urge to smile. Narcissa was the first to give in and walked into the bedroom to kneel down next to her son. She once again asked him why he was up so early in the morning. Draco, figuring that he had best mind his mother, told her about how he couldn't sleep due to his lingering thoughts.

"I miss him." Draco said in a disbelieving tone. He couldn't figure out why he missed him so much. His father had been so cruel to him in the past and now he was gone. This should make him happy, shouldn't it?

"Because he's your father." His mother answered, apparently knowing exactly what Draco was thinking, moving his platinum blonde hair out of his troubled, storm gray eyes as he hung his head. "You miss him because you love him and as hard as that may be to grip and as cruel as he was to us, it's true." Draco made to interrupt her with argument of not loving his father but she shushed him and told him to get some rest. As she made to walk out of the door, Draco asked why she was up so early.

"I was writing a letter" she replied as she closed the door. She peeked in again and said sternly as she smiled, "Now get some sleep or I'll force a sleeping draught down your throat."

Draco minded his mother knowing that she would never force anything down his throat but knew all to well that she would probably sneak it into his drink while he wasn't paying attention. He fell into a deep sleep having told his mother everything and therefore it was no longer on his chest.

"Have you seen my practice quaffle, Ronald?" Ginny questioned, extremely suspicious that Ron had taken her quaffle to practice with Harry without permission. He had done this many times before was almost always guilty when it was missing. You could always tell when he was guilty when he looks at her in the most scandalized look and sort of stutters as he answers, much like this time, "I…uh…have no idea where your stupid quaffle is Ginny." He sounded pretty honest but Ginny wasn't going to give up just because he _sounded _innocent.

"Likely story, oh brother of mine. Come off it. Cough it up, where is it?" Ginny said interrogating Ron furthermore with a mere stare as he looked around and blinked uncontrollably. "Alright then. Harry, do be a dear and bring me my quaffle RIGHT NOW!" Ginny started to raise her voice about half way through the sentence, unable to keep the false sweetness up any longer. Harry looked at Ginny and said,

"Seriously Ginny, we haven't seen your quaffle, well, not since a few hours ago anyway." Harry grew a smile that was extremely big and then wiped it clean off when Ginny started towards him in order to flick him hard on the forehead.

"Ouch! What are you playing at?" He said, frustrated that she had hit him so hard for reasons that didn't seem to enter his brain at all.

"That," she paused, " is for being such a prat." she said proudly. She then went to look for her brothers that were two years older (A/N: Am I right, am I right? Do I get a cookie?) than Ron, Fred and George. They were the most talked about pranksters at Hogwarts and Ginny figured they might have something to do with the mysterious disappearance of her quaffle. Then again, she thought she could bet all the money she had that he had taken it. She didn't have to resolve the issue for long though. She went outside to find her brothers, them not being in the house, and found them trying to bury something in the ground.

"What are you doing?" She eyed the hole in the ground suspiciously and tried to see what was in it. Fred and George moved swiftly in front of her to block her view of the pit so she couldn't see the medium-sized, red quaffle sitting there in the dirt.

Fred and George each thought for a second thinking up what they were going to say. After about thirty seconds, they responded.

"Ah, Ginny. Dear, dear Ginny. What are you doing trying to peak at your going away present?"

"Oh, you're going to re-give me my quaffle for a going away present? How bloody sweet of you!" she said very sarcastically. She was started to get very angry at the fact that no one had ever had any respect for any of her things. She looked at her brothers with such a-such a _look_ that they turned around almost instantly to return the quaffle back to their petite, red-headed, younger sister before she could do that Bat-Bogey Hex that she did oh so well. With that, Ginny went back into the house, locked her quidditch supplies in her trunk, and took and long nap.

She awoke right before dinner, her stomach growing at her angrily for not eating since breakfast, and went down-stairs for dinner. After stuffing herself with meat pies and pumpkin juice, she headed to her room to go to sleep. She couldn't help wondering: Why the hell were her brothers such a pain? "Oh,brothers are such a pain!" She sighed. She slept that night and dreamt of a hooded figure following her everywhere. She noticed that the only thing visible on its face was its troubled, storm gray eyes. She awoke with such a start that she almost rolled off her bed. She recognized those eyes from somewhere. But where?

A/N: Yes, yes I know. The whole I Dream of(you arenot going to know the eyes yet!even though you probably alreadydo but you never know)thing is a little corny but it's gonna hafta work, got it? Good, now feed me grapes like good mortals.hehe(jk of course). BTW, anyone who doesn't know who the Golden Boy is they'll have to read the books and pay attention to context clues. Nah, I would never be too mean to my inferiors, wait, I wasn't sposed to type that. Ignore that last comment there----------------------------- and the Golden Boy is Harry Potter. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that.din't ya.

Now, do ya see that little button in the bottom left of the page? See it, see it, see it, see it? Do ya really see it? You know you should really click it. It's so cooool. YAY! BUTTONS! (click it)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Back For More**

On September 1st, Draco Malfoy woke with a start. He had slept through the day he and his mother had their talk and was now rushing to get his things together for school. But could he have known that someone he had loathed for 5 years was dreaming about his piercing gray eyes? Of course not. He had no idea that Ginny Weasley was dreaming of him the night before. He had dreamt of someone also. Someone with beautiful, gentle hazel eyes. He thought he knew them from somewhere but could never figure out where. That is until they went to King's Cross Station in London that day to catch the Hogwart's Express for the 6th time in their lives.

Ginny was pulling her cart along, lagging behind her family as they went to platform 9 ¾. She was bored out of her mind and even though she was excited at going back to Hogwarts, she was used to the trip to the train so she didn't really enjoy it. She was staring at her feet looking at how scuffed her shoes were and accidentally ran into someone. They hit each other so hard that they were both thrown to the ground and their things were thrown everywhere. They looked up to see who the hell would be so oblivious as to not even pay attention to people while running so fast. They looked up and saw each others eyes. Ginny saw the exact storm, gray eyes that she knew she recognized. Draco saw the same exact gentle, hazel eyes that he had known from somewhere in the depths of his memory.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Ginny managed to get out after she saw who the gorgeous eyes had belonged to. "W-Watch where you're going you blind git!"

Draco had nothing to retaliate back. He was in a complete and utter loss for words. He continued to look at her with a dumbstruck look upon his face. 'Why was he dreaming of _her?_' He had to be going insane or something.

Ginny was thinking almost the same thing after her insult. 'Why was she dreaming of a future Death Eater?' She had to be going insane or something.

They continued to stare for a moment or two when Draco finally snapped out of his gaze and picked up his stuff and then attempted to help Ginny.

"I don't need your help, Malfoy! Wait, why are you trying to help me? We hate each other… don't we?" Ginny had wondered this right before saying it and hadn't had time to stop herself.

Draco put the rest of her things inside her cart before answering, "Beeeecause I can."

She had no idea what had come over him so she gave him a look as if he had gone mad, picked up the rest of her things and left.

When they finally got onto the train, they found their compartment and sat with their friends. No one said anything to their comrades about their run in together. They couldn't even put into words how weird that really was for the both of them.

Draco sat alone in another compartment, having abandoned his lackeys, and was in a complete and total daze. He had changed his ways but he still loathed the youngest of the Weasleys. She had been as hateful, if not more, as he had been to her. But he deserved it. He had called her names, played evil pranks on her and her siblings, and humiliated her entire family including her with two words, blood-traitor.

Ginny was sitting in an empty compartment next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's. She had told them that she didn't feel like talking and needed some alone time. She, like Draco, was in a deep daze. She was thinking of how he was a Death Eater and her thoughts were lurking back to her first year and the Chamber of Secrets. She, too, still hated him for everything that he had done to her family and her. He always had to crack jokes on how the Weasleys were so poor and the way they looked and…she couldn't even think about it anymore. She was getting angry and she could feel her face getting hot. She opened the window of her compartment and stuck her head out to let the wind cool her. It was a beautiful day. The warm sun was beating onto her cheeks and blinding her. She closed her eyes and let the wind move through her hair so it looked as if it was dancing. She felt like she was being watched. Not like someone was in the compartment with her, but like someone was watching her from outside the train. She looked quickly to her left. Nothing. She then looked to the left just in time to see a glimpse of platinum blonde hair whip out of sight. She knew who the hair belonged to without even thinking. The owner had been her enemy since the day she met him.

"Damn!" Draco whispered. He didn't want her to see him staring at her. He didn't even know what had come over him. He had to stick his head out of the window in order to keep from overheating in his compartment. It was roasting in there. But he didn't even think of opening the door. He knew she would come looking for him to see what the hell he was staring at. That's just the way she was and he knew it. He even liked it a little. 'I did not just think that' Draco reassured himself. He _did not like Ginny Weasley._ But she _was_ really pretty. And he even dreamt of her last night.

"Stop it!" he hissed at himself. What had come over him? He couldn't think of Ginny like that. It would get him into to much trouble.

"Did I just call her Ginny?" he asked himself, very confused by his actions.

"Don't you dare even say my name!" Ginny hissed and walked in the door. She was angry but couldn't help noticing he had been thinking of her on a first name basis, even if it was on accident. She also noticed she scared the hell out of him. He almost fell out the seat he was laying on.

"And why the hell were you staring at me? Were you trying to mentally hex me or something?" she asked getting even angrier. She was even a little amused. She looked at Draco and saw that he had a look as if he was in an argument with himself.

'Don't tell her the truth! She'll slap you!'

'_But it's so worth it! She looked amazing!'_

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! She's a Weasley!'

'_That shouldn't matter anymore. You're not like that anymore, Malfoy!'_

'Wait, did I just call myself Malfoy? I am going insane.'

'_No you're not, I'm your conscience remember?' _Draco shook his head to stop arguing with himself and looked at Ginny.

"Um…I was…um…staringatyoubecauseyoulookedsoprettyIccouldn'thelpmyself," Draco said running his words all together. He knew he would have to say it again but he wanted to wait until Ginny asked him first.

"Come again?" Ginny knew exactly what he had said but wanted the satisfaction of hearing it again. She couldn't help but be flattered at this, even if it was Malfoy. She was now standing directly in front of Draco in hopes of making him nervous.

"Okay, I said that I was staring at you because you looked so pretty I couldn't help myself," Draco repeated. He was now looking Ginny directly in the eyes having gotten over his fit of nervousness. He hoped that she wouldn't slap him.

'Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Why did you have to tell her! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now she's going to slap you straight in the face and you are going to like it! Wait, never mind, that was weird,' Draco thought to himself. He was amazed at how he was talking to himself but thankful he never said it aloud.

"Why would _you_ fancy _me_? I'm a Weasley and we're supposed to hate each other remember? You're going to become a Death Eater!" Ginny let all of her thoughts out before she could stop herself.

"I've changed. When my father was sent to Azkaban I was happy he was gone. My mother and I never wanted to be Death Eaters and when my father went to prison and Potter killed Voldemort that gave us a chance to be normal. For the first time we could be _normal_," Draco said. He had no idea why he was spilling so much to her but it seemed to be right. He wanted her to know how he really was and for her to like her. He had finally realized that he couldn't fight emotions, even if she was a Weasley.

"Really, then let me see your Dark Mark." She wanted proof that he had really changed. "And if you really changed, you should be able to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione civilly. Of course after they have finished trying to hex you." She was stifling a laugh at the memories of Harry and Ron always scaring him away with jinxes and hexes. Hermione had even slapped him in the face in their third year.

Draco looked at her, mouth gaping at her being so up-front. He finally regained his normal self back and pulled the sleeve of his left arm up to reveal that he no longer bared a Dark Mark upon his forearm. There was no scar or any other sign that there had ever been a Dark Mark at all.

"Now for the next mission," Draco stated. He got up and walked into the hallway but realized that Ginny had stayed behind. He waved her hand gesturing that she should come out of the compartment. She complied and he followed her to the compartment where Ron and Harry were.

"Okay, this is going to be difficult. I'm going to go in and try to tell them that you changed and that you want to be friends them. I'm going to say this whether you like it or not," Ginny said. She noticed Draco starting to object but cut him off. She went inside the compartment and sat down.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked. He was glad she was back.

"Yeah, I think so. I need to talk to you about…um…Malfoy," Ginny declared. She saw Harry's and Ron's eyes flash dangerously at the mention of him.

"Okay, I saw him looking at me earlier so I went to see what the hell he was looking at and he said that he was looking at me because I looked pretty. I asked him why the hell he would fancy me because I was a Weasley and we were supposed to hate each other. He said he had changed. I know that it's extremely doubtful and I thought the same thing. I made him show me his Dark Mark. Remember we glimpsed it last year? Well, it's gone. No scar, or any sign that it was there at all. Nothing." Ginny had finally finished having almost been interrupted several times. She was a little surprised at the looks on their faces.

Harry got up and went out of the compartment door and Ron followed. Ginny followed ready to hold either of the two from kicking Draco's arse. They saw Draco leaning against the wall outside the compartment. He stood up and looked at Harry directly in the eyes.

"Let me see. Now," Harry demanded. He grabbed Draco's outstretched arm and jerked up the sleeve of his left hand. Nothing.

"Happy now? Do you think we can talk like normal people having established that I have no Dark Mark? I certainly would like to." Draco stood there waiting for a reply from any of the three. Harry finally gestured that he come into the compartment. Draco followed and sat for the rest of the train ride talking, or rather getting used to, Harry, Ron, and Hermione having later joining them from her prefects meeting.

A/N:YES,YES I know its soooo corny and I know I said I don't like super fluff but hey you gotta admit, it's good. Did you admit yet? Well, what chya waitin for? Good Toby. Now that you are in my total control, REVIEW! Mwahahahaha…ha...hehe….sorry the chappies are so short but hey im a fast updater and I get the point across. I've also written two one shots and im in the process of writing another. Will post them as soon as I write them!


End file.
